1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a support stand. More specifically, the present invention relates to a support stand for an electronic device.
2. Background Information
A conventional support stand has a stand neck and a stand base that is integrally molded with the stand neck from a synthetic resin. The conventional support stand is generally attached to a conventional liquid crystal television set. However, since the conventional support stand is integrally molded, the conventional support stand is bulky and its packaged size is large, which is disadvantageous in terms of packaging, shipping, storage, and so forth.
A conventional flat panel display includes a coupling structure with which the flat panel display is fixed to a base during assembly (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. U3072380, for example). With the coupling structure, a bottom end of a support of the flat panel display is placed on a seat of the base. A fixing tab of the base and a hook hole of a fixing plate of the support are fitted and fixed to each other. A clip is fitted through an opening into a slide groove formed on the seat. An elastic hook with a protrusion is slidably fitted into a gap between a bottom plate and a pushbutton of the clip. The bottom plate and a back part of the clip move forward between a bottom end of the support and the fixing plate at a “tighten” position where the clip slides toward the seat, thereby fixing the support. Furthermore, the fixing plate is released at a “loosen” position where the clip retracts from the seat, thereby allowing the support to be removed from the base.
With another conventional liquid crystal television set, a stand member is attached to a housing (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-173849, for example). The conventional liquid crystal television set has the housing, the stand member attached to an outside of the housing, and a support member made of sheet metal and disposed on an inside of the housing. A hook component is integrally provided on the inside of the housing. A hook engagement component is provided to the support member. The hook engagement component is engaged with the hook component so that the support member is supported by the housing.
With the conventional coupling structure, the support of the flat panel display is fixed to the base, and the support is removed from the base. However, the coupling structure is complicated. For example, a separate clip has to be used, which means that more parts are required and the cost is higher, and the assembly (coupling) work is also more entailed.
Also, with the conventional liquid crystal television set, the stand member is attached to the housing by using the support member. However, since the support member is used, the greater number of parts drives up the cost.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved support stand. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.